Dragons Blood
by Alice's Secret Lover
Summary: Rosemarie is the princess of dragons. Dimitri is a knight , what happins when the two meet. Well love be found or lost for all? Well a sreten sorcier mess it all up?


I'm half dragon and human my dad is the dragon ruler and my mom is his human queen. I have a knight lover who is full dragon but he's been gone for almost year and a half and my dad expects me to marry the evil sorcerer across the land. It's to make peace so a couple months after my seventeenth birth-day my dad threw a huge masquerade party. I was in the corner with my mask in hand because it made my face itch when a handsome man waltzed up. He speaks to me in a familiar voice and said "hello milady". "Dimitri" I said in a hushed voice" yes my love shall we disappear to thy quarters". " yes my love we shall" for the first time in my life I made love to my handsome knight.

The next day I headed down to the meeting chamber to tell father. I ran into the sorcerer Jessie he pinned me to the wall "hello me dear" he hissed in my ear. I heard him take a deep sniff of me "shit" I thought "hears were he's going to freak before I can say anything". "What!" he screeches "your mated this is unspeakable you are betrothed to me how dare you!" that's when I hit the floor with a thud with a sting on my face he had hit me. "I will not hear of this!" he yelled. He tied my hands and dragged me away at some point I hit my head and passed out because when I woke up I wasn't home I was at Jessie castle. I had been kidnapped it was dark in the room then the door opened and the candles light by themselves. "Hello my sweet" he hissed evilly "did you have a nice nap?" "Why did you take me away from my home?" I asked. I wanted my love. "Because!" he snarled "if I can't have my princess no one can!" I had cried for hours after he left the room.

A couple of weeks later I woke up with a sudden rush of nausea. I had run to the bathroom and threw up. The morning process continued and I had realized that I was pregnant. I had been glad for a moment knowing that Jessies servants are the only ones I've seen since I've been here. Than later I had realized Dimitri might never meet his child. I had cried until I couldn't breathe anymore. Four months had passed when there came loud noises coming from the outside. All of a sudden my bedroom door came pounding to the floor. A man walked in and in shiny battle armor he lifted the helmet. It was my Dmitri "My love!" I yelled and ran at him he spun me around and when he put me down he gave me a once over. "Who…. Whose is it I swear if it's that basterds ill kill him I swear!" he said with a viscous tone. "The child is yours my love you're the only man that has ever touched me that way." He smiled with joy "thank the gods I love you Rosemarie." He picked me up bridle style and carried me out of the layer.

We had been traveling for two days when we were attacked. One of the demons grabbed me "MY LOVE HELP!" I screamed with all my might but when I looked over my love was being attacked from all sides. That was the last thing I saw before the demon knocked me out. When I woke up I found myself still in the arms of the demon. So I wouldn't get hit again I kept quiet. I was there prisoner for four months. One day a demon picked me up and took me to the end of the camp, and shoved me told me to leave. I had been traveling for two weeks when all of a sudden I was attacked again. My gosh I thought how many times can one be in distress. It was a wild cat it had ripped and shredded at me until I was dead. The next thing I know I'm wakening up to a six foot tall reaper. "I have spared you and your Childs life." He said in a weary voice. "I thank you greatly." I said. He got closer knelt down and helped me to my feet. "There is one condition for the child" he said then stood strait once I was standing. "When the child is born you will have seven full days to live, unless your lover can slay your father and give you his blood to drink". He finished than vanished. once I got myself together i started walking again.

I came across the castle after about 9 more days. My love rushed out of the castle once I had walked into the gate. He gave me an intense kiss and picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down I hit the ground in pain I had never experienced such pain in my life."Whats wrong my love" he asked in a painful voice "the… t.t...The baby… it. It's coming" I let out in a strangled scream. He picked me up and ran me in side to our mid wife. After about four painful hours my babies peirceful cries surrounded the room. I fed my beautiful son I named after his grandfather Abe. I gave the baby to his father than passed out cold I woke up four hours later. My love was frantic after he calmed down I explain what the reaper said. My brave and handsome love broke down and cried. I told him it was ok I was happy as long as my baby was ok. He looked at me and slowly spoke "I will slay your father I refuse to lose you." He said strongly. "You are my one and only love no one could take your place." I look at him with sincere eyes. "Okay my love but be careful if you're gone our child will have no parents to raise him." I look at my son and smile he looked like my mother said I did. His little wings on his back, and his tail that he will be able to hide once he turns ten. My love leaned over and gave me a long kiss. I had the maid come and take our son until I called for her. Me and my loving Dmitri made love until the sunset, and Abe was crying with hunger. He kissed our son on the head and gave me a chaste kiss on the mouth. He left not long after with me in tears.

DPOV

As I walked down the halls of the great castle I clutched my sword with anger. I slammed the king's door open and demanded to speak to him. I had explained what Rosemarie told me he gave one response after agreeing. "Just because she's my heir and daughter, does not mean I value my life less than hers I will not go easy on you." He said flatly "that's fine with me my lord I will defeat you to save her." I said thickly. We went to the giant court yard built to hold 18 fully transformed dragons. I drop my armor and weapons to the ground and transformed as did the king. I was the first to attack I had bit a chunk out of his shoulder and he got one out of my back.

By the fourth day of our battle I realized I only had one more day. It was almost the end of the seventh day when he bit my neck. I thought I was going to die when there was a blood curtailing scream from the castle. He let go and that's when I took my chance and ripped his head off I grabbed the cup from my bag. I let it fill with blood than dashed into the castle. I came to Rosemaries room when I realized that's where the screaming was from. I ran in she looked and me and pleaded. "Hurry my Dmitri hurry it hurts so much feed me the blood." She screamed again I feed her the blood and her back arched, and she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. Then dropped to her bed she had passed out I watched her until the sun rose. Her eyes fluttered open and I leaned down and kissed her with all the love in my soul. When I let go I heard the baby whimper and start to cry. I watch as the love of my life fed our beautiful child I looked at them with pride.

She makes me so proud I love her with all my heart. I hope I never come close to losing her again


End file.
